


Patch Café "Toe Beans"

by Sakura_no_Umi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Does Takei even know what the canon is, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post Shaman King, canon compliant if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Hao learns about the existence of cat cafés one day will visiting Hana on earth. The next logical step to take is to have Thalim set up a cat café within the Great Spirits to ensure Hao can enjoy his feline friends at any time along with his coffee.
Relationships: Asakura Hao & Asakura Yoh, Asakura Yoh & Thalim (Shaman King)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Patch Café "Toe Beans"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 6/3/2018. Created as a request fic for prompt Hao + cat café. 
> 
> I will go down with my Yoh is dead and chilling in the Great Spirits head canon (which is alluded to in this fic but also can be ignored hence you decide if it's canon compliant).

Thalim enjoyed the simple things in life. He enjoyed running a simple coffee shop that saw hardly any business because it was either set up in the middle of the secretive Shaman Fight, stationed on the lost continent of Mu, or it was the world he had crafted in the Great Spirits. 

He had to admit having a thriving coffee shop would be exciting, but if he had customers it would also cut down on on the amount of time he could just sit outside, enjoying nature, with a fresh brewed mug in his hand. He supposed he could manipulate the volume of traffic in his coffee shop at will, but it would take away from the simplistic nature he craved.

He was brought out of his revelry when Yoh showed up. Hao had complete control of everything within the Great Spirits, yet he always sent his twin on errands to relay communications. Today was most likely no different. While Yoh would occasional seek his world out to enjoy the view of nature as well, he had never been one to take to the coffee. He found it bitter and unappealing, while Hao could knock back an espresso without even flinching.

Thalim paused wiping down the counter with a damp rag to greet the twin of the sovereign.

“I could make you a nice frappucino to try. They’re very sweet,” Thalim offered.

Yoh’s face puckered at the bitter memory of the cappuccino Hao had order him during the Shaman Fight, “I’m sure everything you make is delicious, Thalim, but I’m going to pass. Besides I was sent here on official business.

“It seems when Hao last popped in on Hana, Hana brought to his attention the latest trend on earth by asking him if he had just robbed a cat cafe. Naturally, Hao asked for more details and decided it is imperative to acquire one especially with the stress of the Flowers of Maize.”

“I’m not sure I’m following,” Thalim replied, getting a sinking feeling.

“He wants you to fill this cafe with cats, so he can drink coffee and play with cats whenever he wants.”

“But he never comes here himself,” Thalim sputtered, watching his simple life being forcefully removed.

“I tried to talk him out of it,” Yoh replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“Why can’t he have it in his inner sanctum?”

“I suggested that, but he insists if he doesn’t keep it barren with just his throne, the others won’t take him seriously.”

With a resigned sigh, Thalim watched as calicoes and tabbies began to materialize. A Persian cat began to bump itself against his legs as it circled in an attempt to cheer him up. Yoh unable to resist himself was already holding a Himalayan in his arms.

“You know I think I will try that frappucino,” Yoh offered, trying to lift Thalim’s spirits.

“You don’t have to drink it just to make me feel better,” Thalim sighed.

“No no, I want to try it, really,” Yoh replied, scratching the cat behind its ears.

“Good good,” another voice announced enter the cafe, “I see my precious cats are already here. Thalim, an espresso for myself, and enough treats for all these beauties.”

“You know you could have just gone to a real one to relax in instead of imposing on Thalim,” Yoh pointed out turning to face his brother who had just entered.

“Yoh, a god does not mingle with the common people. Besides down there I would have to pay for everything, and I would not be allowed to commandeer all the cats. This is better,” Hao answered, bending down and petting all the cats that greeted him.

“If you say so,” Yoh answered, accepting the beverages from Thalim.

“You know we should change that old inn into a cat inn.”

“For cats, or for people?” Yoh asked, handing his brother his coffee.

“For the cats naturally, they all need a home, and then the guests get the added perks of sleeping and playing with cats.” Hao paused before changing topic. “Must you really make that face, Yoh? You’re basically drinking sugar,” Hao commented, in regards to the face his brother made after taking sip of his own beverage .

“It still tastes bitter,” Yoh defended.

“You’re still such a child. We’ll work on that,” Hao responded with a wave of his hand.

“I am not going to force myself to drink coffee so you feel like we're bonding.”

“Then you aren’t welcome in the cat cafe. Put that Himalayan down and shoo,” Hao retorted.

“You know, I’m understand why Hana calls you crazy cat uncle,” Yoh said dryly, reluctantly setting down the cat he had been holding.

“He should really show more respect to the person he owes his life too.”

“I already said I was sorry for that,” Yoh replied, exasperated.

“I know you are, but what’s done is done. Besides the end result was inevitable,” Hao spoke, turning his head away to hide the sorrow on his face as poured his attention into the calico cat that had climbed into his lap.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat to save your humanity you know,” Yoh said, no malice in his voice as he squatted to the pet the same calico cat.

“You always were the better half.”

Thalim watched the exchange, and he supposed it wouldn’t be too bad. If this allowed the brothers a chance to be themselves, to have the relationship they always should have had, then he supposed he could tolerate the inconvenience. Plus the Persian cat at his feet was quickly growing on him, and he had to admit it wouldn’t be too bad to sit outside, with a mug of fresh brewed coffee, and a multitude of cats to keep him company, curled around him and purring.


End file.
